


I Don't Believe We've Met

by guyonce (kaitybutt)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, Sweet, i have never done this before help, why won't they get together already jfc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitybutt/pseuds/guyonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir has discovered Ladybug's true identity, but as far as Marinette knows, they're strangers outside of being the superheroes of Paris. Adrien struggles to accept Marinette and Ladybug as the same person, and tensions rise as Marinette begins to grow suspicious of Chat Noir's identity in spite of her own wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe We've Met

**Author's Note:**

> i just binged watched Miraculous Ladybug all day and for some reason i'm writing a fic for it now so have fun reading i'm sorry if it's shit (it is almost one in the morning pls forgive me)

_No, no no no no!_

A quick beep from Marinette’s earrings accompanied a sudden halt in her heartbeat, which picked up pace immediately after as she scrambled to make it to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. _I won’t make it, I won’t make it!_ was all she could think as she heard another beep, signaling the looming transformation that would reveal her identity to the black cat that was following closely behind her. There was no way she could make it to the base in time, nor find another secluded spot.

Something she had sworn to never let happen was quickly, _so quickly_ , becoming all too real to Marinette in that moment.

Chat Noir was behind her, eyes just as peeled as Marinette’s as he tried to find a place for her to transform. "Ladybug, wait!" He called out, but she heard nothing but another beep; she moved even faster, practically a blur as she flew down steps and swung herself around the tower. Of all places to fight an akuma (and one that had to be taken down with Ladybug's lucky charm, no less!), the battle had to move to the most central and populated spot in Paris, where there was nowhere to hide in order for her to transform.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Moving to the center of the tower would block her from the public eye, and it was doubtful anyone would assume a regular high school student to be Ladybug, even if she was climbing down the Eiffel Tower so late at night. But it was _Chat_ ; Marinette didn't have enough time to get away from him, and she knew he wouldn't leave her when she was so panicked and vulnerable. He was calling her again, trying to catch up with her -

_Beep!_

Time was up. She was still on the edge of the tower, overlooking Paris, and barely ducked inwards before Chat Noir wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her towards the center of the platform they had landed on. Marinette's body was engulfed in a bright light, and an exhausted Tikki fell into the hand that wasn't laid against Chat's chest. Marinette's breath came in short, quiet gasps as the light faded - she was unable to look up, to meet the eyes of the black cat that burned hot on the top of her head. The boy was still as well, almost stiff, letting the worst thoughts flood Marinette's mind; _he knows who I am, he's going to reveal himself, everything has changed now -_

The chest beneath her hand rose once and fell, and she heard the smallest laugh.

Immediately, she looked up into the smirking face of Chat Noir. "You're in luck once again, my Lady," he purrs, releasing Marinette from his embrace and stepping back. "I don't believe we've met."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. That was a possibility that had never crossed her mind before; how likely _was_ it that she and Chat Noir knew each other beyond their personas? This was a big city, after all, and they both led lives outside of being the superheroes of Paris. The concept was having difficulty registering in Marinette's mind at the moment, however, leaving her to look blankly at Chat Noir, as if awaiting an explanation.

Chat Noir chuckled again. "You're just as cute without the mask, I must say, but I don't know you. Your identity is still safe." His smirk became more of a small smile, and his gaze softened. "You don't have to tell me your name. I know you didn't want me to know in the first place."

It all clicked in her mind - her secret was safe. Chat Noir didn't know who she was, just the face behind her mask. It was more than she wanted him to know, but she was content with it; her relief was so profound that, instead of her usual blase speak (reserved solely for Chat), Marinette hugged Tikki to her chest and smiled at him in response. "Thank you," she murmured. "This means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, my Lady," purred Chat, once again his usual flirtatious self. He made his way to the edge of the tower, saluting Marinette with a wink. "But when you fall in love with me, I'll be listening for that name." And with that, he disappeared into the night.

Slowly, Marinette released the breath she was holding, stifled the twinge of disappointment in her chest, and held Tikki up. "Let's get you some rest."

 

 

 

 

_Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug, all along._

Adrien laid flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling with an intensity that could burn a hole through it. Plagg rolled around on his nightstand, munching on some cheese and spouting nonsense that Adrien didn't even register. His thoughts were focused solely on Marinette, then Ladybug, then back to Marinette - wait, they were the same person. They were the same person, oh _god_ , how did he not make the connection -

"HEY!"

Adrien startled, eyes whipping to Plagg, who hovered impatiently in front of Adrien's nose. "I ran out of cheese."

Eyes narrowed, the boy opened his nightstand drawer, threw a piece of cheese at Plagg, then fell back onto his bed with a rather dramatic huff. Plagg looked at him uncertainly before returning to his snack. "Y'know," he muttered between bites of Gruyere, "I thought you would've been happy to know who Ladybug was. And she's that weird girl you go to school with! How lucky is that?"

Huffing a sigh, Adrien turned to Plagg. "Marinette and Ladybug are two entirely different people to me, Plagg," He answered, brow furrowed as his thoughts spilled out. "Marinette and I hardly know each other - she's sweet, I guess, but also so shy that I've never heard her say more than two coherent sentences. Ladybug isn't anything like that; she's bold, brave, she speaks her mind and thinks her way through the situation -"

Adrien fell back onto the bed, desolate in his confusion. "She still doesn't know who I am, or that I know who she is. I _told_ her that I didn't know who she was - and how am I supposed to act around her now? Pretend I don't know that she's Ladybug when I'm with Marinette, or that I don't know she's Marinette when I'm with Ladybug?" A thought struck him, and he clenched his fists at his side. "What if I don't love Marinette like I love Ladybug?"

With a few smacking sounds, Plagg finished off his cheese and floated over Adrien. "You keep saying they're different, but they're the same person," he yawned. "Maybe if you got to know them both better, you'd realize that."

What Plagg said was true, Adrien grudgingly thought to himself. He didn't really know Marinette that well, nor was he opposed to trying to become closer to her; if anything, this was a solution he could live with for the time being. "I'll try that," he muttered, mostly to himself. "Tomorrow, I'll talk to her."

And with a resolution in mind to combat the uncertainty he faced, Adrien clicked off his lamp and settled in for the night.


End file.
